The invention is related to the field of user interfaces, and in particular to graphical user interfaces providing input controls by which a user supplies input values to a computer system.
It is common for computer systems to employ default values for variables or parameters that are settable by a user. For example, a graphical user interface may include a control such as a pull-down menu that a user can operate to select a value to provide as input to a program or service. If there is a preferred or most commonly used value for this input, this value may be identified as a “default” and shown as the contents of the control when the interface screen is first presented to the user. Unless the user selects another value, effectively overriding the default value, the default value will be submitted with other contents of the screen as the relevant input to the program or service.